


Shiratorizawa Mafia AU

by RedFox28



Series: Shiratorizawa Mafia AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa, Some Romance, bank heist, mafia, stolen jewels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28
Summary: Tendou and Semi are in charge of a bank heist with the new recruit, Goshiki, shadowing them on the mission. Shirabu is anxious the whole time and his fears increase when the police get involved.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Shiratorizawa Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> Second part is out! It's slightly longer than the second one and I think the more chapters, the longer they'll end up getting :) Hope you all enjoy it!

The getaway car was fairly small and dark silver-gray to not draw too much attention. Yamagata wore a simple black button down and black jeans with dark sunglasses. He was supposedly supposed to look like an uber driver which was the reason Goshiki, Tendou, and Semi were all crammed into the back. 

“Okay, I need ya to shove over a tad, Goshiki,” Tendou murmured to the other boy and Goshiki tried (and failed) to move as far over as he could. 

“ _ Tendou! Stop moving! My leg is stuck under yours and you’re twisting it _ !” Semi hissed. 

“Sorry, Semi-Semi!”

“Don’t call me t- OW!” 

“Sorry!” 

“Stop moving!” Semi commanded. Tendou froze. 

“We’re almost there,” Yamagata informed the fidgety boys in the back. The radio was turned off but it suddenly hissed to life. 

“How’s it going?” Shirabu’s hushed voice came through the car and Semi smiled slightly. 

“Good, aside from the boys yelling at each other for more room in the back,” Yamagata responded. 

“K, that’s good. What’s your ETA?” 

“We should be at the drop-off place in about… eh, I’d say 90 seconds,” Yamagata told Shirabu as he zipped around a corner. 

“Perfect. We’re on track,” Reon’s voice sounded through the radio. 

“I’m just going to triple check your guys’ devices. You can never be too safe,” Shirabu murmured. He quickly checked the earpieces and the tracking devices, giving the okay. 

“Everyone have their needed weapons and supplies?” Taichi’s voice now asked through the car’s radio. 

“Yes,” the three in the back sounded. 

“Perfect,” Taichi responded, his voice distanced as if he’d already walked away. 

“Everyone ready?” Ushijima’s low voice came through the radio finally and everyone tensed. Semi and Tendou weren’t particularly nervous before but after hearing Ushijima they were a little antsy and tense. Goshiki had always slightly felt that way. 

“Yes…” the boys slowly replied. 

“Great. You guys will do well,” Ushijima said, easing the three boys ever so slightly. 

“We’ve arrived,” Yamagata said. The radio fizzed slightly. 

“Good luck. I’ll be in your guys’ ears the whole time giving directions. Reach out if needed,” Shirabu informed. The radio fizzed louder this time, then cut out. The three glanced at each other, readying themselves. 

“Get the hell out and go rob that bank!” Yamagata commanded. 

________________________________

Tendou had tucked both his and Goshiki’s bags under his coat and the boys were walking briskly towards the back of the bank. 

“H-how are we going to do this?” Goshiki stuttered. Tendou glanced over his shoulder and smirked. 

“Just follow my lead,” Tendou commanded. Semi rolled his eyes earning a scowl from Tendou. 

They arrived at the back of the bank where a security guard stood at the back door. They were tucked behind the corner. 

“Goshiki, you need to go up to the man and strike up a conversation. Act… I don’t know, lost or some crap,” Tendou offered. 

“That’s  _ real _ helpful Tendou,” Semi said sarcastically. 

“I know. Anyways, you go do that, then I’ll sneak up and take care of him,” Tendou said. Goshiki swallowed. 

“Are you going to kill him?”

“No, not yet. Unless he doesn’t cooperate.”

“Um, okay…” Goshiki whispered. 

“Oh, Goshiki? Tuck your knives into your pockets for now. We don’t want him noticing them,” Semi said. Goshiki nodded and obeyed. Semi pressed into his ear. “We’re moving in.”

“About time,” Reon hissed into Semi’ ear. Semi was expecting a response from Shirabu and he tried to suppress his sigh. 

“Go!” Tendou hissed to Goshiki. 

Goshiki stumbled up to the guard and Tendou winked at Semi, grabbed Semi’s case, and slipped away. Semi fidgeted slightly, tapping against the wall he was leaning against for support. 

“May I help you?” the low voice of the guard asked. 

“I’m so sorry, I was visiting around here and I got lost… you are the first person I’ve found and I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest hotel is and the name? I forgot where I’m staying,” Goshiki lied. He was pretty good at it. Maybe he would come in handy later, especially as a distraction. 

“Um… sure. You sure you don’t remember where you’re staying?” the guard responded. 

“No, sir,” Goshiki replied meekly. 

Semi glanced around the corner and spotted Tendou creeping along the roof. How he got up there, Semi had no idea, but that’s what Tendou did. Tendou had pulled a harness out of the case that he’d stolen from Semi and was attaching it to the roof. Tendou glanced up and mouthed “pocket” to Semi. 

Semi reached into his pocket a small gun with small pellet-like bullets in it. Semi glanced back up and Tendou pointed in four different directions, Semi narrowed his eyes, looking in each. Semi realized he was pointing to four security cameras. Semi nodded, knowing exactly what he was supposed to do. 

“So here’s what you’re going to do. Head straight down-” the guard started but Semi ignored his and Goshiki’s conversation. 

Semi made direct eye contact with Tendou and held up a hand. He counted down from five. Five, four, when he hit three, he fired the first shot directly into the security camera. Then the second one on two, the third one on one just as Tendou swung down and body-slammed into the guard in the harness and Semi hit the final security camera, all of this occurring before the guard knew what was happening or what to do. 

Semi ran out from the corner to see Tendou pinning down the guard, hitting a pressure point to knock him unconscious for even longer. Goshiki was completely frozen in his place, absolutely confused as to what just occurred. Semi blew the slight smoke from the top of the gun and handed it back to Tendou who slipped it into the case and handed it to Semi. 

“K, we’re gonna be entering from uptop. Got it?” Tendou informed. The other two boys nodded. “Goshiki, you’re coming up first.”

________________________________

Shirabu was pacing back and forth in front of the corner. The rule was to let them know when each phase of the plan was about to be carried out so the people at headquarters could know what was happening and if they were on track. But they hadn’t heard an update since they were moving in and Shirabu was anxious. 

“You’re stressing too much. They’re fine. Do you not have faith in them?” Reon asked. Shirabu rolled his eyes. 

“It’s Tendou and Semi we’re talking about, some of our best people at sneaking places, of course I’m not worried about them. I’m just worried about the new recruit. Who knows how slow he’s going to make them. Or worse,” Shirabu explained. Taichi snickered. 

“Leave the kid alone. We’re robbing a bank, not a mansion or taking hostages. Even if the kid does screw it up, they’re gonna get out of it. It isn’t hard,” Taichi said. Shirabu nodded, trying to feel better. 

“They’re going to be fine,” Ushijima said plainly. A device fizzed and Shirabu rushed up. 

“ _ It’s Semi. We just got into the bank. We’re going to head and get the jewels now _ .”

“Perfect, how’s it going,” Shirabu responded. 

“ _ Um, it’s fine. I can’t talk much right now because we’re sorta crammed into the air duct but- OW!” _ Semi was whispering then was cut off by Goshiki accidentally elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Okay, sounds like it’s all under control. Give me 90 seconds. You know what to do?” Shirabu said to Semi. 

“Mm hmm,” Semi hummed and Shirabu closed his eyes for a split second. 

“K, good luck,” Shirabu whispered, signing out of the earpiece and typing furiously at his computer keyboard. 

“How’s it going?” Reon asked, coming up behind Shirabu. Shirabu didn’t respond, trying to concentrate on the codes he was breaking. Taichi had a timer up next to Shirabu. 

“Done. We’re in,” Shirabu said, smirking. Taichi stopped the timer and smiled. 

“84 seconds, your new record,” he told Shirabu, showing the boy the timer. 

Shirabu double clicked his earpiece sending a low buzz into Tendou, Semi, and Goshiki’s earpieces. This signaled that the fake pre-recorded camera footage was up and the locks on the back vaults were open. The boys just had to get in and get out in about 30 minutes. 

The boys continued to crawl through the air duct and eventually Tendou stopped them at a vent. Tendou peered through it and noticed only three people at the front desk, only two of them helping someone. 

“We’re gonna gas it,” Tendou said bluntly. 

“Isn’t that risky though… gassing isn’t the fastest plus if just one of us, specifically Goshiki who’s never dealt with gas, has his mask on even slightly wrong, we’ll pass out and it’ll be harder to escape with an unconscious body,” Semi said. Tendou just shrugged. 

“It’s effective.” That was his only counter argument. It wasn’t the strongest but it was Tendou so Semi knew there was no stopping him. “Put them on,” Tendou commanded, pulling out three masks. Tendou and Semi both slipped them on with ease but Semi had to stop and help Goshiki with his. 

“They’re all secure,” Semi said. Tendou slipped the gas from the case and shook it aggressively. 

“It’ll take about three minutes for it to fully settle and then about another minute or so for everyone to get the full effects. So, just sit,” Tendou informed. Tendou quietly slipped the vent off and with perfect aim, tossed the gas into the nearest flower pot so it didn’t make a noise while hitting the ground. They each slipped on black gloves to hide their fingerprints. 

The boys waited for exactly four minutes until the first person passed out. The other people in the bank glanced around then someone finally approached the fallen person. But then two more people passed out and finally the last few people did. 

“In we go!” Tendou announced, slipping through the vent, followed by Goshiki and then Semi. They rushed to the back of the bank then Semi pressed onto his earpiece. 

“Which vault holds the jewels? We’re running out of time…” Semi rushed. All he heard from the other end was aggressive typing and the occasional curse. 

“ _ It’s not showing up _ ,” Shirabu murmured, annoyed. 

“There’s at least fifty vaults here!” Tendou complained into his ear. Goshiki glanced behind him. 

“Uhh, guys, we have company,” he mumbled frantically. Tendou whipped around and smirked as two guards from the front of the bank were walking in briskly. 

“Well, if they’re here now, real cops will be showing up in about fifteen, great,” Tendou responded, licking his teeth. “I’ll take care of it. But look who ‘doesn’t need a machete’ now!” Tendou complained. 

“Still not you, Tendou!” Taichi came through his ear, earning a loud grumble from Tendou who walked up to the front of the bank to take care of the approaching guards. 

“Which vault are these jewels in?!” Semi urgently asked again. He heard more furious typing and a low, satisfied hum. 

“Okay, I’ve narrowed it down to ten possible ones. I’ll read off each number then check it then I’ll read the next,” Shirabu responded. 

“I’m praying to the heavens you’re not wrong and it’s one of these, Shirabu,” Semi mumbled. 

“I’m never wrong, Semi,” Shirabu hissed to the other boy, earning a small laugh. 

“You always know how to make me laugh and calm me,” Semi said. 

“God, Semi! The first number is vault 23,” Shirabu said, brushing past Semi’s comment. Goshiki fumbled, trying to open it. 

“Spin it to the left,” Semi commanded. Goshiki quickly spun the nob and the vault clicked open revealing a pile of cash earning a dissatisfied grunt from Semi. 

“Nope, not this… one-” Semi then trailed off. 

“What? What is it?” Shirabu prompted at Semi’s cut off. 

“I think I found it,” Semi responded, turning to a large vault that had been tucked in the corner. 

“Which number?” Shirabu said urgently. 

“It’s not one of those. It’s a special one. It’s big and not unlocked from your code break.”

“Shit, you serious?” Shirabu swore. 

“Yup…” Semi responded. He then glanced behind him to see how Tendou was doing. He was holding up but Semi could see him getting a little frantic. Just because you have weapons, doesn’t mean you want to use them off the bat but Semi had a feeling Tendou was getting close to pulling out the gun since he was just fighting with his hands, feet, and the dagger at the moment. 

“How do I unlock it?” Semi asked quickly. He got no response. “Shirabu?” Still no response. “Shirabu!” He finally heard low breathing. 

“Turn down your earpiece till it’s quiet where you can barely hear me but still can,” Shirabu commanded. Semi obeyed quickly. “Okay, now press your other ear to the lock.” Semi listened once again. 

“Just spin it but count how many ticks you’re spinning and then tell me what number you get to when you hear a loud-ish click,” Shirabu informed. Semi gently twisted the knob until he heard the first click. 

“13…” he whispered to Shirabu. 

“Okay, keep going,” Shirabu responded. Semi obeyed again, stopping once again when he heard the second click. 

“27…” 

“Okay, do it once more.” And Semi did. 

“18…”

“Enter all three in now. Quick.”

“Okay… 13, 27, 18. Done.”

“Did you hear a loud click?” Shirabu prompted. Semi tugged at the door and it swung open to the vault. 

“Sorta… I mean, the door’s open now,” Semi responded, turning his earpiece up once again. 

“Oh, god, yes, it worked,” Shirabu said relieved. “You’ve got a good ear Semi. That doesn’t work for some people,” Shirabu congratulated, making Semi smile and blush ever-so-slightly. 

“We’ll keep that noted for the future, Eita,” Ushijima said into Semi’s ear. 

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! HURRY UP!” Tendou shouted around the corner. 

“Go, Goshiki. Start getting the jewels. Fill up the bags and if you need more space, use pockets and even this case. Imma help Tendou out. We’ll be back in a minute,” Semi told Goshiki who nodded at the command and rushed into the vault. 

Semi rushed around the corner to see one of the guards knocked out on the floor and Tendou in the middle of hand-to-hand combat with the other guard. Tendou’s dagger and pistol had been knocked into the corner. The guard had a taser but Tendou being Tendou didn’t care and was still going, head first into combat with the other man. 

“Hands off!” Semi demanded, pulling out his own pistol and pointing it at the guard who froze but made no move to pull his hands off Tendou. Semi approached slowly but arrived at Tendou’s fallen dagger and pistol first. He stepped on the edge of the dagger and it flew up into his hand. He made a swift movement and tossed it into Tendou’s hand where he grabbed it, and pressed it to the other guards throat who was now frozen and shaky. 

The grin on Tendou’s face was genuinely evil. He enjoy fighting and torture way too much. He did excel at both, though. He was such a Sadist. But, to be fair, he was also a Masochist. Tendou pressed two fingers into the man’s neck and he fainted in a split second, earning a satisfied laugh from Tendou. 

“HELP!” Goshiki hollered from the back room. The boys quickly rushed and filled up the bags. Eventually the jewels were spilling from the top.

“What’s that?” Semi hissed. In the distance, police sirens sounded. He glanced at his watch. Three minutes until Yamagata would be there. Tendou pressed his ear. 

“We’ve got company!” 

“Crap, crap, crap. You serious?” Shirabu ushered. 

“Sadly,” Semi informed. 

“Yamagata is almost there, hang in there,” Reon hushed. 

“We’re still inside!” Tendou gasped. A string of cuss words sounded from the opposite end. They were too faint for anyone to tell who released them. 

“Get out and run as far away as you can. If needed, I can send Yamagata your new locations and he can pick you up there,” Shirabu instructed. 

“Okay, out!” Tendou commanded. They ran through the front door and made a right, the opposite direction of the sirens. They were about a block away. 

“Thanks, Shirabu. We’re going to run for about five minutes. Send Yamagata our location then,” Semi said. 

“Sure. Stay safe,” Shirabu responded and turned off the earpiece. They were running, the police sirens getting fainter. They’d just narrowly escaped. 

After about five minutes of running, they slipped into a dark alley, just in case the cops decided to scour around a few blocks. 

“Okay… we’re ready,” Tendou said. After about two minutes a low rev sounded from next to the alley and they rushed into the car. Yamagata drove at an average pace so as to not draw attention to them. But once they were a large handful of blocks away, Yamagata sped back to headquarters. 

They arrived in the garage and unloaded themselves from the car. All three boys were extremely disgruntled but both Tendou and Goshiki clutched a bag and Semi the case. They walked up back to the main room and were immediately greeted by Ushijima, who took the bags from the two boys’ grasps. 

“Take a seat, get some water,” Reon instructed, the boys taking a seat and gulping down water that Reon handed them. 

“Let me have your weapons, I’ll clean them off,” Taichi offered. He took the weapons from them and rushed off to the weaponry room. 

“Let’s hear it then. What happened?” Shirabu prompted. The boys explained the whole situation. Once they were finished, Shirabu’s nose was crinkled. 

“What?” Semi asked, laughing at the other boy slightly. 

“So, Goshiki didn’t do anything to make it worse. He actually… helped? Shirabu spat. Goshiki nodded proudly and Tendou smirked. 

“He sure did!” Tendou agreed. Shirabu rolled his eyes. 

“Congrats, newbie.”

“Thanks!” Goshiki replied, not catching onto Shirabu’s plainly obvious sarcasm. 

“Show the newbie the sleeping quarters, Ōhira, Kawanishi, and Hayato. Eita and Kenjirō, shut down here. Satori, please follow me into my office,” Ushijima instructed everyone. The first four left to get ready for the night and Tendou followed Ushijima into his office. Shirabu sighed and Semi walked up to him, taking the seat next to him. 

“You seem off today,” Semi pointed out, getting a glare from Shirabu. 

“Yup.”

“Why?” Semi prompted. 

“Just Goshiki I guess,” Shirabu said, shrugging. Semi thought for a minute, then stood up to massage the other boy’s shoulders to release tension. Shirabu melted into Semi’s touch ever-so slightly. 

“Oh… he’s just new, he’ll get used to everything soon. It’ll all be normal again soon. Plus, I actually went on a mission with him and it wasn’t that bad,” Semi offered. Shirabu was typing at his computer. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Shirabu responded, reluctantly. 

“Time to put the electronics away,” Semi instructed, shutting off Shirabu’s computer, earning a low sigh from Shirabu. “Tomorrow’s a new day, sometimes all you need is a good night’s sleep.”

“That’s stupid.” 

“No, it’s true!” Semi pulled his hands off of Shirabu. 

“No, it’s annoying. And you are too,” Shirabu insulted, getting a wide smile from Semi. 

“And you’re so cute!” 

“Please just stop!” Shirabu whined. 

“You’re blushing!” 

“Am not!” Shirabu said, while blushing. 

“Are too!” 

“Let’s just go to bed,” Shirabu said. 

“Anything for you, Bubu!” 

“Good lord.”

“No goodnight?” Semi whined. He got no response. “Wow. Thanks.”

“Night, Semi,” Shirabu whispered as he slipped into the sleeping quarters. Semi sucked in a breath at the two words and closed his eyes, beaming. 

________________________________

“You did so great on today’s mission with the new recruit today, Satori,” Ushijima said, lighting a cigar. Both him and Tendou were sitting on his desk top. 

“Thanks, Ushi. It was a little harder than expected, but nothing we couldn’t handle,” Tendou said. Ushijima nodded, approvingly. He turned to Tendou, eyes scanning the other boy’s face. “Do it,” Tendou whispered and Ushijima took the command, grasping the front of Tendou’s shirt and kissing him harshly, causing Tendou to gasp. 

Ushijima pulled Tendou into his lap and continued to kiss him. Tendou slipped his tongue into Ushijima’s mouth and ground down slightly onto his lap. Ushijima pulled at his hair. Eventually both boy’s pulled away, out of breath. 

“I’ve wanted you to do that for a long time,” Tendou cooed into Ushijima’s ear. 

“Good, because I’ve wanted to do it for just as long,” Ushijima responded, plainly. “C’mon, we can continue this later. It’s time to sleep now,” Ushijima said, breaking the moment. Tendou whined. 

“You’re such a moment ruiner!” Tendou complained. Ushijima chuckled. 

“We’ll see about that later.”

“Good.” Tendou smirked. 

“Go to bed, Satori,” Ushijima commanded. 

“Anything for you, Ushi,” Tendou teased. 


End file.
